The Shuffle Challenge
by celcette
Summary: Insightful snippets into our favorite Harry Potter characters inspired by seven random songs that played using my iPod's shuffle setting. Please read and review.


The Shuffle Challenge

Here is what to do:

1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.

2) Put your iPod/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.

3) As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,

and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of

the song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.

4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

**Harry Potter**

Way back into love

Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore

Harry and Ginny

Harry always needed to find a way. Some sort of direction or guidance in his life. Surely the Dursleys could never offer that and neither could Ron and Hermione. Harry just needed to find a way. He needed to do more than just hunt for Voldemort and obsess over Quidditch. The truth was that Harry needed someone to tell him what to do, someone to give him a way. A way to live. A way to love. A way to be Harry Potter and not give a damn. Then he saw that redhead in the corner and he realized that he was her way; her way of knowing love and life and never questioning it. Harry's glad that he gave someone a way to love, even if it was Ginny Weasley.

Realize

School Boy Humor

Hermione couldn't make Ron realize. She could never make him realize that she loved him, that they were inevitable and that all the petty fights they shared were just ways on acting on what he never saw. Didn't he see? Didn't he realize that from that very day on the train they were meant to be together? She looks up and sees Ron's gaze at her as if no one else was there. As if Harry wasn't watching. As if it was only her. As if he realized

Teenage Superstar

Kim Liam

Fleur was a superstar. She was the best dancer in Beauxbaton. She was the uncontested head girl. She was voted as one of the top 100 beautiful French girls in Witch Weekly. Oh yeah, she had it all together. With just one smile she could make everyone whimper. It wasn't even about the veela charm anymore. It was just because she was Fleur. She was a superstar. While it may have seemed conceited of her to admit it she just didn't care. She didn't care if everyone would persecute her for being self-centered.

After all, she was Fleur Delacour.

Best of Both Worlds

Hannah Montana

Victor Krum got the best of both worlds. Aside from the time he spent at Hogwarts his life was normal. He'd wake up, have to listen to teachers snapping at him, eat breakfast and fidget when that brunette girl in the corner was smiling at him. But he also got to have his picture in front of Witch Weekly. He got to play for one of the best Quidditch team. He got to meet with the crème of the crop. Victor had the best of both worlds and he absolutely loved it. He thrived because of it.

Out from under

Britney Spears

Snape shuts his eyelids. He lets the red flames vanish in the fireplace with a flick of his wand. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see the flames erupt both gently and fiercely just like she did. The way the heat made him feel warm and alive scared him. It scared him to think that Lily could easily make him feel that way without even noticing. He shakes his head and turns around only to be greeted by a faint imaginary glimpse of Lily. She came out right from under his very imagination. He walked towards her and looked into her emerald orbs. She vanishes. The knocks on the door awakens him. He walks toward it and is faced by the same emerald orbs he imagined staring into. Except this time it was right there in front of him.

I'll stop the world and melt with you

The Cure

Ron lets his lips caress Hermione's. He ignores all the pain and terror and anxiety that filled everyone that surrounded him. At that moment all he knew was that this could be the very last time. This could be the very last chance he'll have with her. The last time he'll ever have to have her. The way she felt pressed against him felt so right. It was almost as if the world just stopped. As if nothing even mattered anymore. His heart melted. All his concerns and insecurities just vanished. He just let himself melt.

Story of a girl

3 doors down

Narcissa Malfoy wrote every night. While Lucius was out doing god knows what to innocent mudbloods and Draco slept at his bed all the way in Hogwarts she spent her nights writing. It wasn't anything extraordinary but it always soothed her. She always found herself writing this story about this girl. A girl who cried and felt as if her own world was on a thin thread. It doesn't escape her that the girl is blonde, cold and a Black.

Author's Note: It's not really that good but I just wanted to share.


End file.
